


Dog Tags

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dog Tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaweedWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedWrites/gifts).



He always waits until John’s gone. Today he’s buying milk at Tesco and his footsteps echo goodbye behind him. He’ll be back soon, so Sherlock is quick. Into John’s room, he silently reaches under the bed and pulls out John’s foot locker. He slides it out and reverently places it on John’s bed. He opens it like a fragile treasure. A piece of John. His heart and head and soul all inside waiting for Sherlock to open it. The dog tags slip between his fingers. And he kisses them. One time for every day he’s wasted not kissing John instead.

[ ](https://imgur.com/KBsG12U)


End file.
